better_together_crossoverfandomcom-20200216-history
Oni Masks
The Oni Masks were three powerful masks created by the Oni. Each mask has a unique individual ability that is derived from the three Oni warlords. All together, they could open a portal to the Shadow Realm and bring the Overlord back to the living world. It was Harumi and the Sons of the Overlord's ultimate goal to find and unite the three masks in order to bring the Overlord back to life to conquer both Ninjago and Equestria. Following the Overlord's resurrection, the Sons of the Overlord continued to use the masks, using them to help enforce the Overlord's rule over Ninjago City and Equestria. However, both the Oni Masks of Deception and Hatred were destroyed during the conflict with the Resistance. The fate of the final mask, Oni Mask of Vengeance, is unknown. Depictions in the Series Early Life At some point in time, the three Oni Masks were created in the Realm of Oni and Dragons by the Oni. They would eventually end up in the realm of Ninjago through unknown means, where they would be separated around the island. Sons of the Overlord The Mask of Deception - Part I Members of the Sons of the Overlord, lead by Mr. E, infiltrate Borg Tower, which housed the Oni Mask of Vengeance. The Sons of the Overlord proceed to escape the building with the mask after triggering an alarm, but they are suddenly caught in a battle with Lloyd. While the other Sons of the Overlord members were swiftly beaten, Mr. E manages to escape from Lloyd with the Oni Mask of Vengeance in tow. Three days later, the full Ninja team arrive and reunite at Borg Tower, where they meet Hutchins, who informs them about the Oni Masks and how they would give the user tremendous power if they were ever united. He also informs them that the Oni Mask of Deception is currently being guarded at the Royal Palace. The Ninja are later assigned by the Royal Family to protect the Oni Mask of Deception from a potential Sons of the Overlord attack in the future. The Mask of Deception - Part II TBA The Jade Princess As predicted, the Sons of the Overlord attack the Royal Palace in hopes of stealing the Oni Mask of Deception. While Ultra Violet and several other Sons of Garmadon members fend off against the defending Royal Guards, Mr. E rides his bike through the palace and eventually finds where the mask is located. However, the Ninja corner him in front of the mask's display case. Unknown to the Ninja, Mr. E brought along the Oni Mask of Vengeance and puts it on, where it gives Mr. E two additional arms and swords. Mr. E fights off the Ninja, eventually knocking them down after utilizing the mask's power to use Jay's Lightning against them. As Mr. E claims the Oni Mask of Deception, Kai, in a last-ditch attempt to stop him, blasts a fireball at him, which ultimately shatters the Oni Mask of Deception in his hands. However, it is revealed that the Oni Mask of Deception that was on display was a fake; Hutchins had hidden the real mask in the vaults below the palace and tasks Lloyd and Harumi with fleeing with it. However, they are soon chased down by Ultra Violet and a few Sons of the Overlord members, who manage to knock it out of Harumi's hands and claim it before Lloyd and Harumi can. The Oni and the Dragon Mr. E uses the Oni Mask of Vengeance to fight the Ninja while trying to escape. When fighting Lloyd, the latter manages to knock the mask of Mr. E's head, undoing the effects on him. However, Mr. E manages to escape with the mask with an undercover Zane, who saved him only to gain his trust. Snake Jaguar Killow uses the Oni Mask of Deception to lift rocks into the air in attempt to crush Zane during the bike race after finding out he was a spy, trying to make him lose the race. However, Zane manages to dodge all of his attacks, forcing Killow to escape with the mask while Mr. E fights Zane. The Quiet One Killow uses the Oni Mask of Deception's telekinetic powers to create a bridge of rocks over a trench for the Sons of the Overlord to cross in order to reach the crashed Destiny's Bounty. After reaching the Bounty, Killow and Mr. E both put on the Oni Masks of Deception and Vengeance on, respectively, when confronting the Ninja. Game of Masks Lloyd and Harumi manage to locate the Oni Mask of Hatred within the Oni Temple. Harumi attempts to grab it, but a force makes it so she cannot. She then explains to Lloyd that someone with Oni blood can obtain the mask. After Lloyd takes the mask, he soon begins to question Harumi on how she knew that he was part Oni. After a moment of revelations, Lloyd discovers Harumi's true intentions and realizes that she is the Quiet One. A fight then ensues, with it ending with Lloyd throwing the Oni Mask of Hatred over the side of the platform. However, Harumi dives after it, catching it while she manages to use her knife to hold onto the side of the platform. Armed with the Oni Mask of Hatred, Harumi puts it on, using its powers to jump back onto the platform. Lloyd questions what the mask did to her, where she reveals that it has made her invincible to all forms of damage. After a very brief fight, Harumi reveals to Lloyd that she wants him to feel the pain she has felt following the death of her parents by having the Overlord destroy Lloyd. Harumi then proceeds to flee from the temple with the mask, utilizing her invincibility to destroy the temple in an effort to destroy Lloyd. Harumi soon regroups with the Sons of the Overlord, where she takes off the Oni Mask of Hatred as Killow rejoices that they now have all three. Harumi then explains they have a ceremony to attend to, ordering the Sons of the Overlord to take the Destiny's Bounty. However, they are confronted by the Ninja. Lloyd soon returns, and as the Sons of the Overlord surround the Ninja, the beast Harumi and Lloyd saw earlier then appears. The Ninja and Sons of the Overlord then fight the beast, with Mr. E and Killow utilizing the Oni Masks of Vengeance and Deception to help fight the beast. While the Ninja are distracted with fighting the beast, Harumi orders her forces to retreat with the masks. Dread on Arrival Killow and Ultra Violet use the Oni Masks of Deception and Hatred to fend off the Ninjago police force while Harumi and the other Sons of the Overlord members help finalize the Temple of Resurrection within the Royal Palace. Later on, Mr. E, Killow, and Ultra Violet all place the three Oni Masks into position at the ceremony. The masks then levitate from their hands, floating in a triangle formation. As Harumi recites the ritual, the three masks light up, connecting each other with beams of energy, which soon creates a rift to the Shadow Realm. Eventually, the Ninja arrive to stop the resurrection of the Overlord, where they are successful in preventing Harumi in finishing the ritual. The Ninjago police force soon arrives and arrest the Sons of the Overlord, and presumably confiscates the three masks. Despite this however, the heroes were too late; the Overlord, though incomplete, was reborn. At some point, the Oni Masks would be recovered by the Sons of the Overlord, although it is exactly unknown when and where they recovered them. Big Trouble, Little Ninjago and Equestria Harumi would use the Oni Mask of Hatred after she confronts the now powerless Lloyd and Toddler Wu on a rooftop. She would continue to chase Lloyd while using the mask's powers to her advantage. Eventually, Harumi confronts Lloyd on a monorail, but Lloyd was able to throw Toddler Wu to the Ninja on the Bounty, who were then forced to use the Traveler's Tea that Mistaké gave them earlier to escape to the Realm of Oni and Dragons after the Overlord's Colossus beast destroys the Bounty. After Lloyd escapes Harumi with Nya, Misako, and P.I.X.A.L. in the same fashion Mr. E did prior, Harumi takes off the mask while angrily looking towards Lloyd. Hunted Firstbourne Mr. E utilizes the Oni Mask of Vengeance while confronting the leading members of the Resistance following the discovery of the Ninja's survival. Yakity-Sax TBA The Gilded Path During the Sons of the Overlord's surprise attack on the Resistance's headquarters, Harumi and Killow utilized the Oni Masks of Hatred and Deception respectively, effectively using their powers to help overpower the Elemental Masters. What Lies Beneath TBA The Weakest Link After Harumi was captured by the remaining members of the Resistance, the Oni Mask of Hatred was discovered by Skylor and Mistaké amongst Harumi's possessions. Skylor questions if Lloyd should use it as a substitute for his missing powers, but Mistaké warns of the mask's dark powers. However, Lloyd simply throws the mask on the ground in front of Harumi, realizing that it would be part of her plan if they used the mask. Once Harumi had managed to trick Dareth into freeing her, she reclaimed the mask offscreen. Saving Faith As Skylor gains control over the Colossus, a small Sons of the Overlord team lead by Ultra Violet and Killow arrive in the streets to apprehend the remaining members of the Resistance. Ultra Violet puts on the Oni Mask of Hatred in order to combat the Colossus, but Skylor uses the massive creature to swat Ultra Violet across the city. Furious, Killow proceeds to put on the Oni Mask of Deception and uses its telekinetic powers to levitate three cars in order to damage the Colossus. However, it simple pushes away the cars, causing them to fall and pin Killow onto the ground, knocking off the mask from his face. As he desperately reached out for it and grabbed it in his hand, the mask cracked and fell apart, destroying it. School Raze: Lessons of Friendship Ultra Violet was holding the Oni Mask of Hatred while calling for a ride when she soon discovers Lloyd, Nya, and Dareth escaping with an unconscious Skylor. Nya soon engages Ultra Violet in a fight, throwing her weapon at the mask, knocking it out of Ultra Violet's hand and onto the street. Ultra Violet soon overpowers Nya and is able to get the mask after Nya is pinned under a car. Just before Ultra Violet can finish off Nya with the mask, Lloyd and Dareth arrive in their armored vehicle, ramming into the invulnerable Ultra Violet and sending her flying into a brick wall. As Lloyd and Dareth escape after helping Nya up, Ultra Violet emerges from the debris as the mask breaks apart, falling off of her face. List of Masks *'Oni Mask of Vengeance' (Red) - Turns the user into a master swordsman with two additional arms and gives the user the ability to absorb and deflect other people's powers. This mask was kept in a secret compartment within Borg Tower before it was stolen by the Sons of thr Overlord during "The Mask of Deception." It is the preferred mask of Mr. E. Ultra Violet used it in Season 9 intro, but she hadn't used it in Season 9, after Mr. E's death. *'Oni Mask of Deception' (Orange) - Allows the user to control, move, and manipulate objects by using telekinesis. This mask was guarded by the Royal Family in the Royal Palace before Ultra Violet recovered it from Lloyd and Harumi's possession during "The Jade Princess". 6It is the preferred mask of Killow. It was destroyed by Skylor, while controlling the Colossus in episode "Saving Faith". *'Oni Mask of Hatred' (Purple) - Turns the user's entire body into invulnerable magma stone and lava. This mask was hidden in the Oni Temple deep within Primeval's Eye before it was stolen from Lloyd by Harumi during "Game of Masks". It used by Harumi in Game of Masks, Big Trouble, Little Ninjago and Equestria, and The Gilded Path. Ultra Violet uses it in Dread on Arrival, Saving Faith, and School Raze: Lessons of Friendship. In School Raze: Lessons of Friendship it was destroyed. When all three are united together at the Temple of Resurrection, the user can call the Overlord back from the Shadow Realm. In addition, hair from the six Ninja and the four Alicorns is necessary to achieve the summoning. Appearances ''LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: Masters of Friendship Season 8: Sons of the Overlord *115. "The Mask of Deception - Part I" *116. "The Mask of Deception - Part II" *117. "The Jade Princess" *118. "The Oni and the Dragon" *119. "Snake Jaguar" *122. "The Quiet One" *124. "The Break Up, Break Down" *125. "Dread on Arrival" *127. "Big Trouble, Little Ninjago and Equestria" Season 9: Hunted *128. "Firstbourne" *132. "Yakity-Sax" *133. "The Gilded Path" *135. "What Lies Beneath" (illusion) *136. "The Weakest Link" *137. "Saving Faith" *138. "School Raze: Lessons of Friendship" Season 10: March of the Oni *140. "The Beginning of the End: The Darkness Comes" (painting) *164. "The Ending of the End: Endings" (painting) Trivia *The three generals of the Sons of the Overlord, Mr. E, Killow, and Ultra Violet, all have similar color schemes to the masks. **Additionally, each general specializes in using the mask matching their color scheme. *According to Hutchins, the three Oni Masks embody the three Oni warlords. *Whenever an Oni Mask is in use, it will grow horns of sort from the top of the mask. **Unlike the other two masks, the Oni Mask of Hatred will grow pigtails of black hair instead of horns like the Oni Masks of Vengeance and Deception. *The masks will grant the wearer a demonic tone to their voice when worn. **The eyes of the mask will also glow for a short time after a mask is put on. *When the Oni Mask of Hatred is in use, the "armor" worn by the user will have elements to the outfit they were previously wearing. *The Oni Mask of Deception is the only mask that doesn't alter the user's physical appearance. *Surf and/or Turf, Dead Man's Squall, Game of Masks, and True Potential are the only Season 8 episodes that don't feature an Oni Mask. *The names of the masks foreshadow Harumi's true nature. **Harumi wanted ''vengeance against the Ninja for her parents' deaths. **Harumi deceived the Ninja into believing she was their ally. **Harumi hated Lloyd most of all for his indirect involvement with releasing the Great Devourer. *The Oni Mask of Hatred is the only mask in the show which has had two people use it: Harumi and Ultra Violet. *The Oni Mask of Vengeance was originally called the "Oni Mask of Revenge". *It is revealed in Season 9 that despite the Oni Masks' powers, the masks themselves are fragile and can easily be destroyed after taking enough damage. *Ironically, Mr. E died while his mask is intact, but Killow and Ultra Violet lived after their masks were destroyed. *It is unknown what happened to the Oni Mask of Vengeance after the Overlord's rule was brought to an end. It was most likely returned to Borg Tower, as Cyrus Borg was the original owner of the mask before the Sons of the Overlord stole it. *The outer appearance of the Oni Temple resembles the Mask of Hatred, which is located inside. Gallery